Slapmoi sans hésistation
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Un Tony en manque de Slap.
1. Un monde sans Slap

**Le début d'une Slap-fic. Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir ^^**

**Je dédicace bien sûr cette fic entière à ma Firesey adorée et à nos chouchous. **

* * *

><p>Tout se passait très bien au NCIS, et ce depuis des décennies : des gens mourraient, les agents enquêtaient sur les meurtres, résolvaient les enquêtes et gagnaient un salaire moindre pour palier à leur manque de café. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Du moins, c'était là ce que croyaient les agents du NCIS. Mais, ils se trompaient. Il existait une théorie, beaucoup plus réaliste celle-là, qui disait que, tout allait pour le mieux au NCIS quand les slaps d'un ex-marine s'abattaient par rafale sur la tête d'un certain italien. Or, pour ledit italien, le monde venait de voler en éclat.<p>

-Je t'en prie Tony, ce n'est rien.

-Ce n'est rien ? Comment est-ce que tu peux dire que ce n'est rien ! McGee ! Ce n'est pas Gibbs ! Le monde tourne à l'envers ! C'est comme… c'est comme si Luke avait épousé Leia, que Bill Gates avait créé le kebab ou que Marilyn Monroe ait été un homme ! C'est la fin de l'Univers que nous connaissons !

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop Tony ?

-Non Ziva, je n'en fais pas « un peu trop » ! Et puisque vous ne comprenez pas, je vais aller voir Abby ! Elle me comprendra !

Il leva la main en signe d'abdication et monta dans l'ascenseur.

Gibbs ne l'avait pas frappé depuis presque deux semaines. C'était louche. Très louche. Pire que ça, cela soulevait dans sa tête un flot de questions auxquelles il n'arrivait pas à répondre, et son angoisse ne cessait d'augmenter. Est-ce que Gibbs ne l'aimait plus ? Ou bien le Boss était-il malade ? Ou pire : il allait repartir au Mexique ! Au comble de l'inquiétude, Tony courut jusqu'au labo dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

-ABBS !

Il fit un dérapage contrôlé et freina avec ses semelles (de marques) juste avant de foncer dans la jeune gothique, évitant ainsi une mort certaine.

-Abbs !

-Tony ? Mais … Oh mon dieu, qui est mort Tony ? Dis-moi, qui est mort ?

-Gibbs…

-Oh non ! Pas le Boss-man ! C'est pas possible, pas Gibbs !

Les larmes commençaient déjà à inonder les joues de la scientifique qui pendait désormais au cou de son ami.

-Abbs… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Elle s'écarta un peu.

-Gibbs est vivant.

Elle lui asséna un coup de poing dans les côtes.

-Aïeuh !

-C'est pour m'avoir fait croire que Gibbs était mort. Maintenant, continue.

-Bon, j'en étais où… Ah oui ! Gibbs n'est plus Gibbs !

-Ils l'ont échangé avec un extraterrestre ? Si c'est vrai il faut que j'appelle Jack Hodgins, un collègue à moi que ça intéressera sûrement… Et puis, il faut récupérer Gibbs et…

-ABBS !

-Quoi ? Oui, bon, d'accord.

-Il ne me slap plus.

-Oh.

Elle compatissait à la douleur de son ami, et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Ecoute Tony, c'est peut-être juste une mauvaise passe. Il a eu son café ce matin.

-Oui. Je lui ai apporté moi-même.

-Bon… tu n'as peut-être pas fait de bêtises aujourd'hui !

-Tu rigoles ? J'ai lancé plus de boulettes de papiers au Bleu en une journée qu'en trois ans ! J'ai mis de la glue sur le fauteuil de Ziva après qu'elle soit partie garer la voiture et j'ai explosé le portable de Gibbs… Le tout en assaisonnant de répliques cultes et de sourires idiots !

-Et ça n'a pas suffit ? C'était pourtant du grand DiNozzo…

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ca va faire deux semaines Abbs ! Deux semaines ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir…

-Hm… j'ai une idée !

-Ah oui ?

-Tu vas lui montrer ce que c'est qu'un DiNozzo en manque de Slap…


	2. Le grand saut

**Une petite suite (parce que ça défoule avant les partiels). Firesey : pour l'instant, c'est vrai, on en est encore loin, mais ça se rapproche ^^.**

**Coco6-3-9-1, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te déçoit pas trop. La suite devrait te plaire un peu plus (enfin, j'imagine^^)**

**bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Gros bisous. AIPM !**

* * *

><p>-Cette fois c'est sûr qu'il va me slapper !<p>

Le ton réjouit d'Anthony DiNozzo n'échappa à personne, et certainement pas à la seule personne qui pouvait l'entendre : Abigail Sciuto.

-Oh oui, il va te slapper ! Et peut-être même tellement fort que tu auras enfin cette commotion cérébrale que le directeur Vance attend avec tant d'impatience !

-Ca lui fera un cadeau de Noël.

-On est en mai Tony.

-Et alors ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et l'italien inspira une grande bouffée d'air alors que la scientifique s'écartait. Tony était vraiment magnifique sur cette paire de roller. Elle se regarda prendre de l'élan avant de lever le poing en sa direction, pouce en l'air : Gibbs était sur le parking avec son gobelet de café. A ce signal, l'Agent Très Spécial qu'était DiNozzo fit exactement ce qu'on attendait de lui : il démarra à toute vitesse et sauta… du toit du garage, pour atterrir en souplesse devant un Leroy Jethro Gibbs statufié qui venait de lâcher son gobelet au sol, laissant sa drogue se répandre sur le bitume.

-Salut Patron !

Le sourire innocent qu'affichait l'italien était un véritable appel au slap, un cri auquel n'importe qui aurait répondu. Et Gibbs était loin d'être n'importe qui. Pourtant, il ne frappa pas son subalterne.

-DiNozzo, avec moi. Maintenant !

Tony fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, déçu. Jusqu'à ce que la poigne de son patron ne se referme sur son bras et ne l'entraîne dans l'ascenseur.

-Pa…Patron, ne me vire pas ! S'il te plait !

-…

-Patron, je te jure que je ne recommencerai plus !

-…

-Enfin, c'était quand même rigolo non ?

-…

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et là, tel dieu, Gibbs répandit sa colère.

-Bon sang DiNozzo mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne !

Sa main vit s'écraser sur le métal, à deux centimètres de la tête de son agent.

-Je peux te retourner la question Patron.

-Pardon !

-Mais oui ! Tu n'es pas normal ! Tu… on dirait que tu m'as oublié !

-Que je t'ai…oublié ? Tu divagues Tony !

Il croisa les bras en fixant son agent.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me frappes plus hein ? T'as trouvé une nouvelle rousse, c'est ça ?

Gibbs haussa un sourcil sans répondre. Un sourire énigmatique éclairait son visage. Tony soupira.

-Ca va, j'ai compris. Ne te fatigue pas.

-Et qu'as-tu compris DiNozzo ?

-Que je démissionne Patron.

Cette fois, la main de Gibbs partit à une telle vitesse qu'un radar automatique l'aurait flashé. Tony porta sa propre main à l'arrière de son crâne meurtri avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

-Tu m'as collé un slap Boss !

Un sourire enfantin lui courbait les lèvres.

-DiNozzo.

-Oui Patron ?

-Range-moi ce sourire idiot.

-Tout de suite Patron !

-Et non, il n'y a pas de nouvelle rousse. Même si, soit dit en passant, tu n'es pas concerné.

-Je sais Boss. C'est juste que…

-Que ?

-Que tu slaps moi quand tu es en couple…

Gibbs adressa un sourire à son agent. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Gibbs s'engagea.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi ça Patron ?

-Parce que ce serait comme tromper ma femme DiNozzo.

Et il quitta l'ascenseur, plantant-là un Tony incrédule mais rassuré, massant son crâne avant de retourner travailler.


	3. Un slappyversaire 1

**Pour que PBG se sente moins seule quand elle publie. Pour faire revenir Firesey. Parce que le slap, c'est la vie !**

* * *

><p>Une fois n'est pas coutume, Anthony DiNozzo fit un effort pour arriver en avance au travail.<p>

Deux cafés en main, l'agent se dépêcha de monter dans l'ascenseur, avant que les portes ne se referment.

Trois : numéro du bouton qu'il enfonça pour rejoindre son étage.

Quatre : le nombre de pas qu'il fit avant de se prendre un slap monumental à l'arrière du crâne.

Cinq secondes furent nécessaires à ce qu'il cesse de fixer son patron comme un idiot.

-On t'attendait, DiNozzo.

Derrière cette phrase murmurée il y avait, bien sûr, l'aveu que Gibbs l'avait attendu. De quoi faire rougir de plaisir n'importe qui. Mais un DiNozzo ne rougit pas. Règle numéro… ? Il faudrait demander à son père, à l'occasion. D'un bon pas (six en fait) l'italien rejoignit son bureau et alluma son ordinateur pour découvrir 'surprise !', sept e-mails non lus. Comme la plupart étaient des publicités douteuses mettant en doute ses capacités physiques, il les jeta à la corbeille. Restait une newsletter de son supermarché qui annonçait les promos du jeudi et un message délicatement fleuri du service de la compta. Que des réjouissances, en somme.

Et dire que c'était son anniversaire…

La journée passa dans une monotonie des plus accablantes : Tony n'aimant déjà pas le calme en semaine, lui en fournir le jour de son anniversaire revenait à le poignarder dans le dos. McGee avait oublié son anniversaire. Ziva avait refusé de la lui souhaiter parce qu'il lui devait toujours quarante dollars pour les déjeuners du mois. Abby avait une angine carabinée qui la clouait au lit et Palmer était chez Breena pour le week-end… Ducky était en congés, bref : c'était foooooooooormidable. Il les regarda quitter l'OpenSpace alors qu'il finissait son rapport, malheureux comme les pierres.

Gibbs lui adressa un vague signe de la main avant de monter dans l'ascenseur, l'abandonnant à sa triste destinée.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure (huit petites minutes, en réalité, mais un quart d'heures pour l'horloge interne d'un DiNozzo en manque de pizza), Tony se leva et, ni pouvant plus, alla s'acheter un paquet de crackers à la bolognaise au distributeur. Il revient une minute plus tard (quarante-cinq secondes, en fait) et se jeta sur le contenu du paquet avant de constater d'un œil torve la présence insolite d'un paquet cadeau sur son bureau. Il arqua un sourcil et posa son encas sur le sol dans un geste lent et précautionneux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le paquet cadeau l'attaque. Puis, tout aussi lentement, il détacha la carte du paquet.

_En espérant que ça te conviendra._

Tony ouvrit le cadeau et ne put retenir un éclat de rire en découvrant ce qu'il cachait. Son rapport tendrait bien le lendemain. Il prit ses affaires et quitta l'OpenSpace en riant comme un gamin. Bon sang ce qu'il aimait sa vie !


End file.
